musicspacefandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Stop the Music
Don't Stop the Music is the third and only studio album that was recorded with the second line-up of the Swedish girlband Play. It is the first and only album by the group to feature vocals from then new member Janet Leon, who replaced founding member and lead singer Faye Hamlin. In fact, many of the albums tracks are believed to have been originally recorded with Faye, as many years later an alternative version of Another Love Story was released featuring her vocals. It was released on 9 March 2004. This was the group's least successful album and did not chart on Billboard. Track listing #"everGirl" (Giscombe, Mavrolas) – 2:47 #"Don't Stop the Music" (Carlsson, Ekhe, Kronlund, Lindstrom, Sigvardt) –3:11 #"Every Little Step" (Kenneth Edmonds, Reid) – 3:31 #"Girls Can Too" (Godfrey, Oda, Padley) –3:44 #"Hand in Hand" (Godfrey, Padley) – 3:37 #"You Found Me" (Bahnkce, Carlsson, Mann, Tromborg) – 3:42 #"It's the Hard Knock Life" (Martin Charnin, Charles Strouse) – 3:13 #"Ain't No Mountain High Enough" (Nickolas Ashford, Valerie Simpson) – 3:12 #"Seven" (Kvint, Lauer) – 3:12 #"Another Love Story" (Michelle Escoffery, Sharpe, Tim Woodcock) – 3:10 Personnel *Anaïs Lameche – lead vocalist *Janet Leon – lead vocalist *Rosie Munter – minor vocalist *Anna Sundstrand – minor vocalist Singles *"Every Little Step (Featuring Aaron Carter)" (released to Radio Disney in early 2004, though a music video was never made) *"everGirl" (two music videos were shot for this song to promote the Kohl's clothing brand, but this song did not receive radio play) February 17, 2004 *"It's the Hard Knock Life" Album Trivia *There are several cover versions of previously recorded songs on Don't Stop the Music. The album's title track was originally recorded and released as a single by Swedish singer Robyn Carlsson. "Every Little Step" was originally a track on Bobby Brown's 1988 album Don't Be Cruel. "Girls Can Too" is a reworked and reworded version of Nanase Aikawa's "Bye Bye" (later covered by Jennifer Ellison as "Bye Bye Boy"). "Ain't No Mountain High Enough," which also appeared on Play's previous album Replay featuring the vocals of former member Faye Hamlin, was originally performed by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell. "It's the Hard Knock Life" is a slightly modified version of the song featuring in the popular musical''Annie. *"It's the Hard Knock Life" was recorded two separate times - once with departing member Faye Hamlin, and once with incoming member Janet Leon. Faye appeared in the video version of the song, shot on behalf of the 20th Anniversary DVD release of ''Annie. *Two music videos for "everGirl" were shot. The first was a more conventional video shot in a Swedish classroom, and the second was a tour diary/performance video filmed in a New York mall. *In 2006, the song "Another Love Story" was featured in Dead or Alive Xtreme 2, for the Xbox 360, this song was originally recorded with departing member Faye Hamlin, it's rumored to have been a unreleased song from the group's second album Replay. *'Don't Stop The Music' is by far, Play's lowest selling album to date as of August 2008 compared to that of "Replay" and the RIAA certified Gold album "Play" Category:Play (group) Category:Play albums Category:Don't Stop the Music (album)